Carnaval
by Westrik
Summary: Curiosa a pequena Rukia, quer descobrir coisas sobre o mundo humano. "Ichigo, o que é carnaval?" PS: Provavelmente, carnaval nao existe no japão - ou exite. Mas isso é apenas para diversão dos leitores. R&R?


**Olá pessoas felizes!**

Bom, para quem vê a comunidade do orkut deste casal, venho logo informando que **ISTO NÃO É UM PLÁGIO.**

**Kawashima sou eu Westrik. Só que no orkut é Kawashima.**

E como já disse na comunidade também. Provavelmente carnaval não existe no japão - ou existe.

Mas essa fic é apenas para diversão dos fans Ichiruki.

Sem fins lucrativos e Bleach não me pertence.

* * *

Carnaval.

Um feriado inutilmente criado para afastar as aulas por mais alguns dias e fazer barulho até de madrugada.  
Todas as pessoas normais pensavam desse jeito.

De acordo com o Ichigo, é claro.

Enquanto todos os seus amigos amam e curtem o carnaval, ele ficava em sua casa lendo um bom livro ou assistindo um ótimo filme, mesmo com todo aquele barulho. Afinal, pular em festas não era com ele.

- Ichigo, o que é carnaval?

Droga! Ele havia se esquecido do pequeno detalhe neste ano. A pequena shinigami. A curiosidade da baixinha sempre trazia prejuízos. E dos caros. Seja para sua paz ou para o seu bolso.  
Sentou-se na cama e encarou a morena, tremendo. _E se ela sentir vontade de ir a rua festejar o carnaval?  
_Ela estava sentada no chão do seu quarto, com uma revista na mão que estava erguida para ele ver.  
Lá havia uma foto de uma mulher praticamente nua com o título "Carnaval" logo em cima.

Se ele respondesse que o carnaval era ruim e coisa e tal, será que a baixinha decidiria não ir? Não. Ela é curiosa ao extremo, sendo ruim ou não ela definitivamente vai querer estar lá. Bom, ela era de fato um prejuízo.

- Carnaval é a mais curta palavra para um conjunto. – Ele disse isso enquanto pensava em uma resposta melhor, porque essa ela não aceitaria.

- Que tipo de conjunto?

- Um conjunto de bagunça, barulho, fantasias estúpidas, gente estranha e felicidade extrema. E vai por mim, quando eu digo extrema, é extrema mesmo. – Ele deu uma ênfase no "mesmo". Tentando mostrar pra ela que o negocio não era legal.

- Não ajudou em nada idiota. – Rukia deitou de bruços no chão, passando as paginas da revista.

- Rukia. – Ela o encarou, deixando a revista de lado. Ele finalmente a explicaria o que Carnaval significava. – Carnaval não tem bem um significado. É uns quatro ou cinco dias em que as pessoas fazem festas em ruas para se divertir. Tem variadas coisas diferentes. Barracas de comida, escolas de samba desfilando, gente fantasiada de tudo quanto é coisa, espuma sendo tacados pelo ar, papeizinhos pequenos, redondos e coloridos chamado confetes, entre outras coisas.

- Escola de samba? É aquele negocio com vários carros gigantes e pessoas peladas dançando em cima? – Os olhos da pequena shinigami brilharam de curiosidade, tudo muito novo, diferente e exclusivo.

- Exatamente. Amanhã é o primeiro dia de festas de rua. – Ichigo se deitou na cama novamente, fechando os olhos para relaxar. Já tinha explicado tudo a ela, só esperava que o interrogatório tivesse acabado.

Doce engano.

- Você vai nessas festas? São muito cheias? Porque os humanos gostam dela? Porque as mulheres ficam peladas?

- Elas não ficam peladas, ficam quase nuas, mas não ficam. Elas se vestem assim porque de acordo com elas e opinião de fora, elas ficam bonitas. Os humanos gostam porque se divertem, gostam de rir e ser feliz em vários aspectos. São muito cheias. Eu odeio carnaval.

Ela fez um som semelhante a quem entendeu e se levantou olhando a janela – sem antes se apoiar na cama do ruivo.

- Ei, sai daqui nanica.

- Idiota. Leva-me amanhã.

Ele a encarou estupefato. Aquilo definitivamente não era um pedido, aquilo era uma ordem. Quem aquele filhote de ameba pensava que era?  
Quando Ichigo ia retrucar, desistiu. Reparou no pequeno sorriso de Rukia enquanto ela encarava o céu. Estava entusiasmada, queria conhecer, explorar.  
Ele não queria tirara aquele sorriso dela.

- Sim. Está bem, está bem. – Ele resmungou contra vontade.

X

- Rukia. O que você pensa que está fazendo com isto? – Uma veia estourava na testa do jovem. Ele encarou Rukia dos pés a cabeça e cada vez que fazia isso sentia outra veia saltar. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo vestida daquela maneira?

- Ora, você falou que era fantasiado não é? Bom, eu estou. – Ela disse inocente.

Realmente. Rukia não devia ter sua cabeça no lugar certo. Provavelmente aquela surra que ela tomou em Las Noches tirou um parafuso dela do lugar.  
Não tinha malicia nos olhos dela, só que por mais que ela não visse nada de mais, aquela roupa não era pra alguém que tinha vergonha na cara.  
Era pequeno demais, apertado demais, ousado demais. O que piorava tudo era as orelhinhas e o rabo. Onde ela pensava que ia com aquela roupa de coelho?

- Onde você comprou isso, pelo amor de Deus. Vá trocar essa roupa, é muita vulgaridade. – As bochechas dele praticamente estouravam de vergonha. Rukia estava muito insinuativa. Um tanto sensual. Coisa que ele não estava acostumado a ver.

- Vulgaridade? Aquelas mulheres em cima dos carros gigantes mostram coisas piores! – A morena fazia pirraça. Será que ela fazia idéia de quanto ficava desejável daquele jeito?

- Elas são vulgares. Mulheres direitas não devem se mostrar assim. Homens sem um pingo de vergonha na cara irão ficar te encarando, te comendo com os olhos. Isso é errado.

- Pelo amor de Deus Ichigo. Não tem nada a ver. É uma fantasia de coelho.

O morango rosnou. Parecia um cachorro de raiva. Será que ela não via que ele tentava protegê-la daqueles canibais lá fora chamados homem?  
E assim foram para a rua. Ao chegarem lá, Rukia não se deparou com nada mais que bagunça, gritos e sorrisos. Todos se divertindo com uma coisa diferente. Crianças corriam por todos os lados. Ela deu um berro animado e foi se divertir com estranhos – com Ichigo tentando acompanhá-la.

- Rukia, devagar, não consigo te seguir. – Ele dizia quase perdendo ela de vista.

Rukia voltou e o puxou pelo braço. Tinha um sorriso incrível no rosto, estava extremamente feliz. A mesma fazia varias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Dançava comendo, pulava brincando, ria bebendo. Ichigo acompanhava aquilo tudo, se divertindo com a diversão da morena.

Segundos depois, ele escutou um som muito alto, como se fosse uma vuvuzela e então olhou para trás. Vários garotos vestidos de gorila passaram com seus bate bolas e bastões. Bufou e voltou a procurar Rukia com o olhar. Não achou.

Em questão de segundos a coelhinha tinha desaparecido.

- Meu pai, onde essa coisa foi?

Ele procurou em todos os lugares, se perdendo no meio da multidão. Olhou em cantos mais vazios, os mais cheios, perto do palanque. E por ultimo ia olhar as barraquinhas.  
Os olhos chocolate se arregalaram quando viu aquela cena. Rukia tentava se soltar de um homem três vezes mais forte e duas vezes mais alto que ela.

- Sai daqui seu bastardo! – Chutes e socos eram obviamente inúteis.

- Calma coelhinha, é só uma pequena brincadeira. Sabia que está muito lindinha com essa roupa? Sensual. Adorei isso em você.

Ichigo não pensou duas vezes. Aproximou-se rapidamente, desviando de algumas pessoas no processo, e derrubando poucas delas. Quando chegou perto, se arrependeu de ter ido tão depressa. O homem já estava caído ao chão e Rukia com o sapato em cima da cabeça dele, enquanto passava sermão.

-... Acho bom ter entendido seu filhote de barata. – Após berrar o carinhoso nome, ela saiu e deu de cara com Ichigo.

- Sumiu sua laranja podre. – Rukia parecia extremamente irritada.

Ele riu enquanto tirava seu casaco. Rukia olhou para ele por alguns instantes e sentiu o casaco sendo jogado sobre sua cabeça. Ela ficou completamente vermelha.

- Vamos logo baixinha. Vamos pra casa.

X

Ela entrou no quarto do morango e jogou o casaco em cima da cama, ficando novamente com o conjuntinho rosa de coelho. Sentou em cima da cama e encarou Ichigo – que andava em direção ao banheiro.

_Nem tive a chance de mostrar a ele._

Ela suspirou e se jogou na cama. Esperaria ele sair do banheiro e contaria? Ou deixaria isso para outra vez que tivesse chance?  
Precisava contar agora. Estavam sozinhos não é mesmo? Então podia falar.

No momento que ela concluiu seus pensamentos, ele saiu do banheiro jogando a roupa na cadeira_._

_-_ Ei.

Ele levantou a vista e encarou a shinigami enquanto ela se levantava de sua cama.

- Que?

- Eu...Queria falar com você...

- Fala.

Rukia mordeu o lábio inferior em busca de coragem. Como falaria?

- Rukia?

Ela suspirou e se aproximou dele. Nem por um segundo ele desviou seus olhos da morena. Ela se aproximava silenciosa, como se pensasse no que aprontaria. Num piscar de olhos sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado. Fechou os olhos e preparou para sentir o duro chão contra seu corpo, mas ao contrario do que pensava, sentiu o seu macio colchão. Lentamente os abriu de novo, mas ao ver um pouco do que estava em cima dele, seus olhos se arregalaram. Rukia estava o encarando profundamente, com a expressão serena. Indecifrável. Praticamente sentado em seu abdome.  
Ichigo abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas fechou logo em seguida. O que falaria diante daquela situação?  
Perdeu toda a linha de raciocínio ao ver a garota se aproximar e tocar os delicados lábios nos dele. Começando com um beijo doce e inocente. Que foi se transformando em algo mais profundo e ousado. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam e buscavam cegamente uma a outra. O beijo foi cessando. Precisavam do maldito oxigênio.  
Ao se separarem, Ichigo olhou nos olhos dela, procurando alguma brincadeira, ironia, sarcasmo.

Nada. Era diferente.

- Não consegui falar mais cedo, e não consegui falar agora. Só queria que me notasse. Que soubesse que eu estou aqui.

- Como não te notar pequena? Vestida dessa maneira, tendo tal personalidade. – Ele disse colocando o cabelo da pequena atrás da orelha e arrancando aquele arco da cabeça dela. – Odiei ver aqueles homens te olhando. Mas adorei ver sua felicidade naquele lugar.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou. Ficaram lá. Abraçados e deitados na cama confortável.

-Até que o carnaval pode ser agradá...

Antes que ele terminasse a frase ela começou.

- Amanhã irei de novo, e vestida de Chappy.

Ele arregalou os olhos e disse:

- Como eu odeio esse maldito carnaval.

* * *

Então? Gostaram? Odiaram?

Deixe seu comentario, faça uma pessoa feliz.

Dê comida ao peixe (?)

R&R.

Obrigada.


End file.
